A Girl And Her Bad Frog
by Pricat
Summary: Casey, Kermit's quirky but sweet niece befriends Constantine which surprises the others
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is an newer draft for an idea I had last week based on a dream I had last week but this draft is better fleshed out since Constantine is awesome and needs more attention and love, you know?**

 **This story involves a young frog girl named Casey who is Kermit's niece who ends up hanging out with and befriending Constantine while he is living with his American cousin**

 **I hope you guys like**

* * *

It was nightfall in Siberia as a certain master thief was using the coal mine exit as he always did but was going to America since he had plans plus he knew plenty of adventures were in store plus he was unaware he might make a friend so was leaving on a train to LA, like how during the world tour the muppets had travelled everywhere yawning.

"Hey it's okay, Nadya knows as I'm pretty sure Good Frog told her." Constantine told Hector his faithful pet turtle humming but fell asleep since he was used to Russian time zone and was asleep.

He was having good dreams about being king of thieves and making Nadya his queen snoring plus Hector was lying beside him cuddling his master because he cared about him.

* * *

At a certain studio a young frog girl with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a baker boy cap with a pendant and a short sleeved bomber jacket and fingerless gloves since she had warts on her fingers which made her insecure despite the fact she was amphibian plus she lived in the studio.

She was very fascinated with the world's most dangerous frog Constantine who was Kermit's mischievous cousin making Kermit understand since some girls liked bad boys like Loki from Avengers, so guessed it was okay.

"You okay, Casey?" Janice asked her knowing the frog girl liked hanging out with her and the Electric Mayhem since she liked their vibe plus liked Janice's vibe and style.

"Yes, don't you guys have to get ready, for tonight's Up Late with Piggy?" Casey asked while listening to punk rock music on her iPod since she loved music which the Electric Mayhem and Sam approved of.

"Yes, little dude but you wanna hang out?" Janice asked seeing the girl frog nod going to the area where the Electric Maybem hung out making Sam smile because he was looking out for Casey but was like a big brother to her.

He saw Kermit thinking unaware he would be looking after Constantine while he was here in LA explaining to Tne male eagle making Sam smirk knowing Casey would be excited since she was like Constantine's biggest fan.

"Wait, where is she?" Kermit asked him because he knew sometimes Casey liked being by herself when stressed or listened to music on her headphones hearing Animal drumming loud and Casey laughing.

"She's with Janice and the Electric Maybem." Sam replied making Kermit relieved knowing how the Electric Mayhem liked having Casey hang around with them.

Tbey were having a snack but saw Oxford there whom was Piggy's stylist but made outfits for the others.

"She's in a good mood, alright." the dark blue skinned dressmaker told them which made them happy.

Kermit hoped that the others wouldn't freak knowing Constantine was coming knowing Tbey had a sore spot with his cousin but knew he had a soft side seeing the Electric Mayhem get ready for showtime but Janice said Casey was hanging out in the Electric Maybem's hangout area.

They were hearing soft singing guessing Casey was listening to music on headphones making them smile.

Tbey saw Casey hug Sam after the show was done for the night makimg him and Janice smile since they were like her Siblimgs .

Kermit knew that tomorrow he would be picking Constantine up from the train station but knew with it being the weekend, Casey would stay up and write or sketch on her tablet.

He saw said frog girl drinking coffee and eating cookies making him chuckle seeing the others going to Rowlf's for drinks and he didn't go needing to check on Casey before he left for Tne night, because he promised his aunt he would look out for his niece.

He saw her going to her room which was pretty big but warm and inviting with green painted walls with posters of her favourite movies and shows or bands plus her iPad was charging on her desk.

"Oh hey uncle, Whatcha you doing?" Casey asked making him chuckle.

"Just checking in, plus tomorrow morning, I have to go to the train station to pick up a Russian friend." Kermit said making her curious but a smirk crossed her face knowing who it could be.

"I'm just gonna stay here, okay?" Casey said making Kermit understand leaving the room but knew she was safe plus sometimes her best friend slept over.

"I know, but you always have fun here." Kermit said.

Casey nodded but saw him leave changing into pyjamas but was humming Rainbow Connection to herself cuddling her plushes of Elsa and Constantine that she'd gotten at the Disney Store.

She was writing more of her story on her iPad knowing the others thought Constantine was just a bad frog but she knew better.


	2. Hanging Out At The Studio

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne story and hope peop,e enjoy, plus Kermit meets Constantine at Tne train station plus brings him to Tne studio.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was Tne next morning well later around midday and Tne train that Constantine was in had pulled into the station knowing his American cousin was picking him up so had been doing knitting Ladt night whi,e talking to Hector so put up the hood of his cloak so nobody would guess it was him, and freak out like what happened when otner amphibian's or peop,e noticed him.

"C'mon, it won't be Tbat bad." Hector said to Constantine as he was in the pouch on his master's back where Constantine kept his most precious things.

"I guess, but you know what Good Frog is like." Constantine replied getting off the train seeing his cousin there waiting for him.

"He-lo, Good Frog." Constantine said making Kermit relieved that his cousin was in a calm temper compared to normal.

"Hey, it's okay Pkus you can still have fun." Kermit said as they were leaving but going to the studio seeing Constantine put on sunglasses so his cousin's friends woukdn't see and freak out.

Kermit knew that Casey would be happy to see Constantine chuckling softly making the bad frog curious guessing Constantine would find out hoping that Casey was awake.

* * *

It was two in the afternoon but Casey was having lunch but dressed in a hooded top but still wearing her fingerless gloves and baker boy cap plus some of the others wondered where Kermit was making the frog girl remember what her uncle had to,d her last night before he left the studio, explaining.

"Oh, but he'll be back soon right?" Sam asked her seeing her nod but drinking coffee to wake herself up mentally since she'd been up late to three in the morning.

"I see, but later you should take an nap as we don't want you grumpy, okay?" Sam said to her seeing her nod because she was sleepy.

"Yeah I will, don't worry." Casey said making him smile along with Janice but knew she would hang out in her room and then nap in her reclining chair.

She was sketching because her mind was full of ideas from good dreams so was listening to her iPod singing too and yawning.

After a while, she was out like a light on her bed lying down just as Janice was telling her uncle was back smirking seeing her asleep.

"Sleep well, little dude." she said leaving seeing an amphibian male in a hooded cloak wearing sunglasses wandering around unaware it was a certain bad frog but Casey's room made him curious and impressed.

"Oh there you are, Constant, for a few seconds I thought you escaped!" Kermit said seeing Constantine curious but smirking seeing Casey asleep cuddling her pkush of him Pkus Tne mole on her nose made him curious.

"That's Casey my quirky yet sweet niece, who is like a fan of you." Kermit told him making Constantine smirk but leaving her be for now following Kermit to Tne break room.

He was telling Constantine about things like Casey making the bad frog impressed and kind of wanted to try making friends with her which stunned Kermit because Constantine was shy so guessed this was a good thing.


	3. Meeting Constantine

**A/N**

 **Here's more.**

 **Constantine meets Casey and Tne two of them hang out and talk, whi,e the others are busy.**

* * *

"That's better, but wonder if uncle Kermit is back yet with a certain bad frog?" Casey asked herself after waking up from her nap sitting up rubbing her eyes as her Purpke bangs tied up hung around her face.

She was going to get something to drink from the break room getting Apple juice her favourite kind of juice humming and unaware that a certain bad frog was watching curiously.

"Mmm, good juice!" Casey said drinking some from Tne cup making Constantine chuckle softly since Kermit had explained seeing Janice talking to her.

 _I'll just have to wait, until she's on her own without any of my cousin's weird friends around her since I want to talk to her._

He was getting ice tea for himself but eating sushi which he loved hoping none of his cousin's friends knew he was here unaware that Sam knew.

* * *

Casey was hanging out in her room listening to music whi,e reading fantasy books because her uncle and his friends were busy so she didn't want to bother Tnem, so was leaving them be because she didn't like being bothering them.

"He-lo there, Casey." she heard a Russian accented voice say making her stunned that he was here remembering that Kermit had brought him here.

"Wow, it's you!" Casey said wide eyed.

Constantine chuckled at this because he knew that his friends in Tne gulag thought highly of him like Casey did.

"Yeah it's me, as your uncle thought it was a good idea Pkus my friends in gulag know because I told tnem." Constantine said making Casey smirk whi,e they were talking.

"Uncle Kermit is busy, along with his friends so I just hang out here or in Tne Electric Mayhem's hangout area." Casey said.

Constantine chuckled but had an idea about karate as she followed him just happy he was here.

Later Kermit heard laughter and music coming from the break room makimg him curious plus Constantine had been quiet, real quiet which wasn't good seeing him and Casey doing karate stunning him.

"Relax Good Frog, nothing bad going on." Constantine said impressing him that his cousin was bonding with Casey to the point he was teaching her karate hoping she was okay.


	4. Having A Little Holiday Fun

Casey was busy since it was the holidays and had gotten presents and cards for those in Tne studio she was close to like Janice and Sam plus her uncle Kermit and Robin her cousin but saw Constantine tnere humming Hannukah, Oh Hannukah to himself making her understand realising her mischievous friend celebrated Hannukah from what her uncle had said.

"He-lo Casey, merry Christmas you know?" Constantine said as she hugged him even though she knew he wasn't a fan of hugs but heard him chuckle.

"Happy Hannukah, as my uncle to,d me you celebrate it which is cool you know?" Casey said handing him an envelope making his eyes widen along with seeing her hand him a small gift wrapped box.

"Spasibo as I haven't celebrated Hannukah in a while plus I still have my dreidel from when I was little." he told her making her smile because shKermit e loved seeing him happy.

"You wanna play, or learn to play dreidel?" Constantine asked her as she nodded making him excited and her giggle because she loved doing things with him no matter what they were.

Casey knew that some of her uncle's friends were anxious about Constantine being here but she was bonding with him plus they were drinking hot chocolate.

* * *

Kermit heard laughter from Casey's room wondering what was going on plus Constantine had been really quiet deciding to check it out opening the door seeing both Casey and Constantine on Tne floor playing dreidel making him surprised guessing Casey had given him something for Hannukah but was hearing his cousin chuckle hysterically, as nothing had blown up or he wasn't heisting so this was good.

He knew that the Christmas party was happening at Rowlf's since they'd just finished the Up Late with Piggy Christmas special understanding that Casey was shy and was happier just hanging out here Pkus Constantine seemed calmer so was just leaving them be since he knew where to find Constantine when he had to go home.

"You Ojay, kid?" Constantine asked seeing her nod.

"Yeah, I'm just not very good at being social and when I try, it blows up in my face so it's better I stay than go to Tne party." Casey told him making him understand.

"I sometimes feel that way, but at gulag I don't because I can be myself and not worry so much about what others think, and guess being in studio makes you happy, right comrade?" Constantine told her seeing her nod

Later after she had fallen asleep, Constantine was joining Kermit after his cousin had returned from the party surprised Tne studio was still in one piece making the smile on Constantine's face fade, turning back into a scowl since he'd been in a good mood and Kermit had just popped it getting into Tne car.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but hope you guys like plus I felt like it.

It's the holidays but Casey is helping Constantine out since he celebrates Hannukah and misses being in gulag this time of year


	5. New Year's Eve Antics

It was now New Year's Eve at the studio well New Year's Eve morning and everybody was excited during things plus Dudley was excited about Tne party later at Rowlf's knowing Casey would come so would be hanging out with Janice and Tne Electric Mayhem and drinking soda which was good because Kermit worried about his niece sometimes

"Sweet, tne little dude is going to the party later, so we can hang out." Janice said seeing Sam agree because Casey hung around him as well.

"Yes, but it'll be fun you know?" Kermit said as they agreed going to do Tneir own thing but Kermit saw Casey up and dressed but eating oatmeal and drinking coffee to wake herself up plus she was going to hang out with her friends for a bit making him smile.

"Tne others especially Tne Electric Mayhem are happy that you're coming to Tne party tonight and bet you guys are gonna hang out." Kermit said seeing her nod but something was on her mind.

"Wait, what about Constantine?" Casey asked.

"He's gonna do his own thing sweetie, but he has to come back to my house so don't worry." Kermit told her.

She was relieved knowing Constantine could take care of himself but she was getting ready to go plus was going shopping since she had some gift cards some of her family had sent her besides gifts.

* * *

It was now early evening but Casey was ready to go with her uncle and the others toRowlf's for the New Year's Eve party but wearing a purple tartan baker boy cap since she loved how Janice wore hats hearing her uncle call her, getting into his car plus he was bringing Denise there.

Casey was happy that her uncle had a girlfriend who was nicer than Piggy making Denise chuckle knowing the frog girl was quirky but sweet surprised that she hung around Constantine and when they entered Rowlf's, the Electric Mayhem were on stage playing which made Casey happy because she loved when they played.

"You guys were awesome up there, as usual." Casey said to them as they were sitting at a table together along with Sam.

They were talking about things Pkus there was going to be a bar quiz which made Casey happy because she loved quiz nights because she was very smart which Kermit and her parents knew about.

Kermit and Denise could hear laughter from the Electric Mayhem's table plus they could hear Casey laughing hysterically which made them happy plus Casey was drinking Diet Pepsi but having fun.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but I felt like updating.

It's New Year's Eve but Casey is going to Tne party at Rowlf's with Tne others but Constantine is just hanging out.


	6. Helping A Sick Bad Frog 6

"Hey, you okay Constant?" Kermit asked noticing his mischievous cousin was looking for something or someone guessing it was Casey seeing him nod

"She goes to classes during the week, and Tbey restarted since the holidays are over you know?" Kermit said making him curious.

"She'll be back later, right?" Constantine asked seeing his cousin nod making him relieved but sneeze like heck.

He had been feeling buggy for the past few days but had hidden it especially from Casey because he knew she would worry or have a panic attack which was something he didn't want to happen.

He figured that maybe resting would help him out but the others were surprised a certain thief wasn't pulling mischief hearing coughing fits making them surprised and Kermit worry because Constantine was sick knowing Casey might worry.

"I'm fine, okay?" Constantine snapped coughing making Kermit worry because Casey would be back soon and he couldn't let her see a certain Thirf like this seeing his cousin pass out.

"Whoa, what's up with him or maybe it's karma?" Janice said making Kermit sigh at that knowing Casey was back but saw her surprised seeing her best friend sick like a dog makimg Janice giggle softly.

"He nedds medical attention, like Elsa when she had a bad cold!" Casey said making Kermit understand but would let her help Constantine since they were friends and Constantine hid when he was sick.

"Yeah, but class was good but Constant's gonna be okay, right?" Casey said seeing Kermit nod but carrying his cousin to somewhere he could lie down knowing the morning meeting had went okay seeing Casey go get tissues but mamimg Orange juice to help kill the germs that were making Constantine sick..

She was knowing that everything would work out plus everybody got sick sometimes making her understand after Janice had explained

* * *

"Wow, you're pretty sick but why didn't you tell anybody?" Casey said later after hearing from her uncle that Constantine was sick since he'd found him dosed up and feverish running around the studio

"Because nobody would care besides you and your uncle, plus I can take care of myself which I always have." Constantine replied coughing like crazy.

"I care about you, so does uncle Kerm but sometimes you need to ask for help." Casey said to him seeing Hector cuddle him which was cute.

She left him to rest but was writing on her iPad as she had gotten inspired hoping her best friend would be okay making Janice understand seeing the girl frog hang out with her and the Electric Mayhem in their hangout area but she sensed a sad aura from her.

"I'm just worried, okay?" Casey said softly.

"Aw, he'll be okay plus you're helping him out." Janice said seeing Casey nod but she'd heard her Mom had a bad flu which made her very worried explaining that her parents sent her here, to help her grow.

"But you already grow!" Animal said.

"Not that kind of growing, she means confidence right?" Floyd said to him seeing Janice nod knowing she had taken Casey under her wing metaphorically seeing Casey nod.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories but hope you guys like plus I love the friendship Casey has with Constantine because it's very cute.

In this chapter, Constantine has a very bad cold which worries Casey


	7. A Bit Grumpy

Casey couldn't sleep that night in her room because of Constantine being sick because she cared about her bad frog plus she had a class in the morning needing a drink to sooth her nerves knowing her way around Tne studio going to the break room, making herself warm milk because it was soothing her nerves.

She was going to her room but lying down in her bed but imagining a story she wanted to write later drifting off into sleep unaware Kermit was watching through a web cam understanding seeing Constantine enter feeling terrible.

"Is she doing okay, Good Frog?" he asked softly making Kermit understand because he was worried about Casey.

"She's just worried about you, that's all but she needs us." Kermit said to him because Constantine nodded.

He never knew somebody like Casey cared about him making Kermit understand because his cousin was shy so was quiet seeing him go back to bed hoping Casey was okay knowing that Kermit could help her out seeing Kermit nod.

He hoped Casey would sleep at all tonight because when she didn't, she was grumpy and it toon Janice or an nap to calm her down.

* * *

The next day Casey was feeling grumpy because of lack of sleep which worried Janice because the girl frog was always in a good mood hearing her yawn guessing she needed an nap making her tea since they always talked over tea, plus Dr Teeth was surprised by Casey's mood.

"Sweetie, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Janice asked her as both her and Casey were sitting at a table in the break room like they always did

"I'm just tired, because I was worried about things." Casey admitted making Janice understand that Casey was upset about Constantine being sick along with her Mom but knew Casey needed a hug.

"Thanks Janice, at least you get it." Casey told her making Janice nod hugging her which she needed seeing the girl frog relax but pass out in sleep making her understand carrying her to her room hoping that she was okay.

Kermit was understanding because his niece was Constantine's friend and needed him but was knowing Constantine would get better so was humming Rainbow Connection

Later that afternoon Casey was awake but felt better going to get a snack which made the Electric Mayhem happy especially Janice because she'd been worrying about Casey all day.

They were having fun but Kermit was relieved that his niece was feeling better so was relieved that she was in a better mood.

* * *

A/N

Here's more but hope people like.

Casey is feeling worried for a certain bad frog who is dosed up making Kermit underdtand so he helps her feel better


	8. Being There For Her

Constantine saw that Casey was stressed which was odd for her but it worried him because she was normally calm and he wanted to know what was bothering her since they were friends of sorts hoping she might tell him, seeing her go to the break room, talking to Janice about things seeing her clench her webbed hands into fists making him impressed.

"Oh hey Constant, worried about Casey eh?" Dudley said seeing him nod as they'd been friends in junior high before he'd gotten unfairly expelled.

"Yes, as I've never seen her this mad before." Constantine told him making Tne stylist underdtand because he'd overheard what Casey had told Janice making the felonious amphibian understand and wanted to help seeing his good hearted cousin there

"We should leave her be, to cool down." he said giving Constantine a look making him chuckle at this. But in a way "Ou already are helping her, by being her friend." Kermit said to him stunning him but in a way his cousin was right.

"I'm gonna find out, even if they say leave alone." he told himself going to find Casey hoping she was okay drinking ice tea.

* * *

Casey was in her room drawing but listening to her iPod as it was helping calm her down since art class was sucking big time and nobody was listening when she and her best friend explained seeing Constantine there because he wanted to make her feel better.

He then did something he only did it with Nadya but hugged the girl frog making her surprised because she knew he didn't like hugs all the time guessing he was worried about her.

"Art class is going to Tne frogs, plus the teacher doesn't understand when Heather and I tried telling her." Casey told him making him see knowing she was smart.

"Don't worry, as Kermit and I will handle things so it's okay." Constantine told her making a grin cross her face knowing that it was okay knowing his temper giggling which relieved him because he was learning to be a friend thanks to her.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story and hope people are liking plus Constantine is being a friend of sorts to Casey.

When Casey is upset, Constantine wants to help even though the others tell him not to intervene


	9. Helping Her With Dentist Drama

Casey sighed as her tooth hurt but she didn't want to tell her uncle because he would make her go to the dentist which she hated but Constantine could see it hurt wondering why she hadn't told Kermit that it hurt listening to her explain making him understand, because he hated the dentist himself.

"We should get it taken care of, you know?" he told her as she admitted defeat but Kermit was understanding after Casey explained makijg Kermit understand knowing his niece didn't like the dentist setting up an appointment.

"Hey it will be okay, as it might hurt but that pain will go away." Constantije said to her making the girl frog smirk a little despite having a sore tooth.

"Aww, that's cute that he's helping her feel better." Kermit told himself makimg Robin understand because his uncle Constantine was pretty mischievous so was surprised that he was being nice to Casey.

"Yes, he likes hanging around her but she's going later to the dentist." Kermit told him making him understand but was hoping she was okay sijcecshecwas family makijg Ker it nod.

He knew Casey hated the dentist but that tooth might need to come out but it would be okay.

* * *

Constantine and Kermit saw Casey miserable after getting back from the dentist as her tooth had been pulled out as to her, it was evil like the Dr Hopper guy her uncle had told her about, making Kermit chuckle at his niece's imagination remembering that he had told her that

"It will be okay, but you were pretty brave but you still have the tooth right?" he said seeing her nod giving him it seeing Constantine stare at it makimg Sam grossed out hoping it wasn't one of Kermit's making Constantine chuckle.

"No, it's Casey's because she had to get it pulled out because it was hurting her but I have a plan to cheer her up." Constantine said making Kermit smile knowing where his mischievous cousin was going and it was cute.

"It might just work, Constant." Kermit said as they were planning but Sam could hear Janice and Casey talking together which was cute hoping she was okay.

He saw her drinking water since that was all she could drink after the dentist had yanked out her tooth making them understand hoping she would be okay.

"Wait, where is your tooth little dude?" Janice asked Casey.

"Uncle Kermit has it, Janice." Casey told her making Sam smile guessing what Kermit was up to and it was very cute but hoping Casey would like it seeing Dudley drinking tea

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story and it was inspired by my havijg a sore tooth and Casey doesn't like the dentist but both Constantine and Kermit help her especially Constantine, which is adorable.

I hope that you guys like plus I have had Constantine on my mind a lot along with Dudley


	10. Concerned For His Niece

It was Friday night but both Casey and Constantine were hanging out at a bar hoping Kermit woukdn't find out or get mad since they were having fun plus Casey was drinking a cocktail that Constantine let her try feeling her phone buzz guessing it was her uncle, ignoring it because she was having fun since she didn't do things like this a lot.

"Stick with me, and we can have a lot of fun!" Constantine told her making her nod but things were fun plus it was getting late.

Constantine knew that Kermit would freak if anything happened to Casey so was taking her back to Tne studio unaware Dudley saw and was very curious.

"Shut it, as we just had fun." Constantine said helping Casey to her roommate hoping Dudley would not tell Kermit because he would flip.

He was not feeling okay but lying down drifting off into sleep despite the fact it was sunrise

* * *

Janice was concerned later because Casey was pretty grumpy Pkus had an ice pack on her head making her curious seeing Casey explain making her surprised hoping Kermit didn't know, making Casey nod.

"Yeah, we went to a bar and hung out but nothing happened." Casey said yawning making her hug her seeing her asleep just as Kermit walked in.

"You guys have any ginger ale?" he asked them seeing Floyd nod making Janice guess it was for Constantine seeing Kermit nod but Constantine to,d him that Casey had went with him.

"I know but he kept her safe so I'm not mad." Kermit said seeing Casey asleep but carrying her to her room but was tucking her in letting her rest sighing.

"Constant should be careful when she's around him, as he can get wild." Kermit said but was drinking coffee so would make Casey tea when she woke up seeing Constantine awake wondering if Casey was okay.

"She's resting, but you should be careful with her as her parents might freak." Kermit told him.

"I know that, Kermit frog!" Constantine told him

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story but Casey and Constantine are having fun but tired Tne next day which has Tne otners curious.


	11. Making A Blanket Fort

It was late at night but Casey was still awake in her room in the studio writing stories on her iPad unaware a certain bad frog was still here making her surprised hoping Kermit didn't know as Constantine chuckled because he was q bit concerned that she was here by herself wondering how Kermit was a good caretaker, letting his niece stay here by herself.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Casey said to him but he was getting an idea on how to have some fun as he saw blankets

"You ever make a blanket fort?" Constantine asked as she shook her head but was getting where he was going with this.

"Let's do it, since I never did that." Casey told him but they were building a fort in Tne break room so we're having a late night snack.

"I bet good frog doesn't do this to Robin you know?" Constantine told her seeing her nod but they were eating candy.

"He has a room at uncle Kermit's house, but it's okay." Casey told him making him understand but they were goofing around like using flashlights.

Plus Constantine was teaching her more russian since she loved using russian but right now, a mischievous smirk crossed her face.

"Imagine if Kermit finds out, what we re doing." Casey said giggling hysterically making Constantine chuckle too because it would be hilarious

* * *

Kermit and the others were surprised finding the blanket fort seeing both Casey and Constantine in there asleep making Kermit nervous as to what they were doing in there.

"Oh hey good frog, relax nothing happened as we hung out, made a fort, ate stuff you know?" Constantine said seeing Casey blush but Janice would talk to her.

"Constant, are you sure nothing happened?" Kermit asked him seeing Constantine sigh explaining making Kermit relieved.

"Wait, normally you hate being around otjers so how come you like being around Casey?" Kermit told him.

"She and I have things in common plus she craves attention good frog." Constantine told him hearing guitar riffs.

"Janice is probably talking to Casey in Tne hang out." Kermit said making Constantine curious following Kermit seeing Janice and Casey playing guitar and Animal hiding making Kermit chuckle.

"Sorry, but I was blowing off steam plus Janice wanted to teach me guitar." Casey told him making Constantine chuckle.

"She's no Robin, for sure good frog." Constantine said to Kermit making Kermit realise his cousin liked hanging out with Casey.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the fun but Constantine and Casey are having some fun making a blanket fort but stunned by Kermit's parenting skills.


	12. Helping Constantine Feel Better

"You think now Spring is coming, Hector will wake up?" Constantine asked Casey.

"Maybe, we have to wait and see but it's okay but he'll wake up." Casey responded to him hoping so for his sake.

It was now March meaning Spring was on the way but Constantine

was worried because his pet turtle Hector hadn't woken from hibernation which worried the Bad Frog.

Casey had been helping him out like distracting him along with Kermit knowing he really wanted Hector back making Tnem underdtand

"Maybe you're right Casey." Constantine said hearing Robin sigh because he was wary of his Russian uncle.

"Robin, he's too worried about Hector to cause mischief but once Hector wakes up he'll be Ojay." Casey told him which was true.

The others nodded because he was so quiet which was odd for the master thief since he was normally talking, singing or yelling making Casey understand that he was worried about Hector seeing him leaving with Kermit for the night.

"I'm sure that it will be okay, that Hector will wake up." she told him hugging him which was helping him feel a little better.

"Spasibo, kid as it does help." Constantine said to her as he and Kermit were leaving for the night

* * *

The next morning, Constantine was surprised that Hector was awake from hibernation guessing Casey had been right which put him in a good mood even though Hector had prepped him for hibernation, feeling his turtle cuddle him.

"It's Ojay, as I missed you too while sleeping through winter." Hector said making Constantine very happy about this which relieved Kermit as he knew Hector could talk since Constantine talked with Hector a lot as a kid.

"I was so worried about you and that you wouldn't wake up, but Casey was right." Constantine replied to him making him smile because he knew that Casey was a good friend to his master.

"Yeah, but she cares about you a lot." Hector said making Constantine nod blushing wondering if Casey was okay seeing her there yawning.

"Somebody had a long night, eh?" Constantine said to her seeing the girl frog nod rubbing her eyes seeing rings under her eyes.

"Yeah, I was up late writing and talking to my friends on Skype." Casey told him drinking coffee but it was helping her feel better.

She hoped that things were okay but relieved that Hector was okay and awake but was getting dressed after breakfast since she was going to hang out with her friends making Constantine frown at that because he cared about Casey.

"She'll take an nap later, okay?" Janice said as she saw Casey go to her room as she was taking an nap making Constantine smile because seeing Casey tired worried him knowing she would be okay

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story, and Constantine is worried because his pet turtle Hector has not woken from hibernation yet but Casey helps.


	13. Feeling Shy

Casey was curious as a light purple feathered eagle in a jean jacket was in the break room reading which made her curious but anxious because she wasn't very good at talking to new people until she got to know Tnem, guessing this kid was related to Sam sighing since it was Starbuck's Day where once a month she and her best friends Arthur and Heather would meet up and have fun.

"Hey did you meet Violetta, Sam's niece?" Janice heard Kermit ask Casey.

Tne purple haired frog girl felt nervous clutching Tne steap of her new bag that had flowers over it with a butterfly bow which Janice liked very much.

"Sort of, but I gotta go as I'm gonna be late for meeting my pals uncle." Casey said making him sigh seeing her leave the studio but Sam joined him.

"Don't be too hard on her or push her to make friends, as Casey will try in her own time like me with zJean plus Vio,ette is like that with new people too." Sam explained unaware Constantine had heard.

He knew Casey was shy just like him but annoyed at Kermit for trying to force Tne girl to make friends with Sam's niece sighing knowing being with her friends would make Casey feel better.

"You should know better than to force her, good frog as she is shy." Constantine said making Sam nod but something was on his mind.

"How come you guys are friends, if Casey is shy?" Sam asked making Tne master thief chuckle explaining making Sam understand

* * *

After getting back from Starbucks, Casey was hanging out with Janice but doing yoga with her since an new kid in the studio stressed her out so Janice knew that yoga helped decstress Sam so it was helping Tne Young frog girl relax making Sam smirk since his star beam was helping Casey knowing Vio,ette was watching too.

She was in awe at what they were doing because her uncle liked Janice from what she could see plus Casey made her curious since it seemed Tney had a lot in common guessing she was shy like her p,us seeing Casey do high kicks

"You were doing karate with Constantine, right?" Janice asked Casey seeing her nod Pkus had been practicing during the day when she wasn't with her friends or doing her things.

Violetta was curious but saw Casey having fun with Janice and was shy seeing Violetta there.

She would try talking to Vio,ette but not now which Constantine understood but he could help her gather the courage to try.

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating plus I have an new OC who is a purple feathered eagle kid I made in art class but named her Violetta Eagle or Violet for short and added her into this story since like Casey in this chapter, I'm not good at talking to new peopke until I get to know Tnem.

So in this chapter, Sam's niece Vio,ette comes to stay with him and Kermit thinks it's a good idea for Casey to make friends with her but Constantine and Sam explain forcing Casey to make an new friend when she is not good around new peopke isn't a good idea.


	14. Crush

Constantine sighed since both Kermitband Piggy had absconded to Thailand despite it being summer vacation so was knowing Casey would be on her own which wasn't good having an idea since he had to stay in Kermit's house, so why not let Casey stay?

He saw a magenta furred goblin girl in a cardigan with a dark green lace scarf but looked like she was related to Dudley making Casey in awe because besides Constantine, she liked hanging out with Dudley guessing this girl was her niece.

"Yep, I'm Crystal, Crystal Pimperton and Dudley is my uncle." she said.

"Awesome, and guess you're from the Labyrinth right?" Casey asked.

Crystal nodded explaining but Dudley smirked seeing his niece had met Casey seeing they were talking and hanging out making him smile joining Constantine.

"So, Good Frog and Pig went to Thailand but how do you feel about that?" Constantije adked.

"Not good, as I have feelings for Piggy but hoping that she and your cousin won't get back together you know?" Dudley said as Constantine nodded.

* * *

That night in her room, Casey was in pyjamas but in deep thought since her uncle could be getting married which she would be happy about but where would it leave her?

She was working on her story pushing those thoughts aside hearing her phone go,off as Rainbow Connection which was her ringtone went off answering it as it was her uncle telling her what was going on.

Later that morning, most of the others noticed Casey wasn't up and it was noon making Constantine worry guessing something was wrong going to see if she was okay seeing her asleep cuddling her plush of him which was adorable.

"She's asleep, meaning she was up all night but it is okay." he said seeing Janice curious wanting to check Vasey's aura.

Later Crystal saw Casey with Janice making her curious since Dudley had explained to her Tbat Janice was very sunny side up plus Casey confided on her

"Awe little dude your Incle will still want you around, even if he does get married since you're family you know?" Janice said as Casey nodded but Constantine felt bad for her but he felt funny around her which made Dudley understand because he got like that around Piggy.

"Aw, it's sweet you have a crush on her which is very cute." Dudley said seeing Constantine's cheeks go pink making Casey worry but he explained he was okay


	15. Trying To Help

Casey was sleepy from staying up pretty late but Constantine was worried for her making her coffee to help her stunning Kermit wondering what was going on with him because this was odd seeing Dudley chuckle, deciding not to tell him.

"C'mon, you need your sleep Casey plus nothing is goingon right now." Constantine assured her stroking her purple hair gently with a webbed finger.

He saw her go to her room unaware Kermit had seen, thinking how sweet he was being to Casey unaware his cousin had a crush on her seeing him drink water

"Casey stayed up pretty late, according to Dudley so I encouraged her to take an nap Good Frog." Constantibe told him making him proud since he guessed Casey was becoming quite a good friend to his cousin.

"That's a good thing, since she gets just as grumpy as you when she doesn't sleep." Kermit said making Constantine smirk going to do karate.

He hoped the kid was okay but karate was helping accidentally making a hole in the wall smirking even more hoping the others didn't know, but Casey would find it hilarious when she woke from her nap leaving.

Sam was surprised walking in seeing the hole going to get Kermit making him surprised sighing, guessing a certain Bad frog had gotten carried away while doing karate needing to figure a way to get his cousin to channel such energy in a constructive way, than doing this.

"You'll find a way, since Casey thinks he is so wonderful." Sam said

That gave Kermit an idea since maybe Casey could help Constantine since they were good friends, guessing Constantine couldn't wait to tell her about the hole.

* * *

Later that early evening, Casey began to stir realising she'd been sleeping long stretching but thirsty getting up and leaving her room going to the break room finding coffee so making some.

She guessed the others and her uncle were doing the show seeing Constantine there hugging her

"Hey, what's wrong?" Casey asked him thinking something was wrong.

"I'm fine but relax, since you're awesome you know?" he said making Crystal smirk because her uncle had explained about those two.

Dudley saw them hanging out which was cute but leaving them be hoping Kermit didn't know seeing Janice there drinking water with the rest of the band finding Casey being sweet even to Constantine, thinking she was taming

Janice giggled overhearing this seeing Casey listening to music on her headphones knowing it was cute, so left things be going to join the others making Dudley sigh knowing he got like this around Piggy.

But Deadly giggled because he loved what was going on hoping things would be okay as he had been talking to Constantine


	16. PA Bit of Mischief

"You Ojay, as you look tired but guess you were heisting, being the master thief you are and that others idolise but gear?" Casey said to Constantine

"What makes you think that, I was heisting?" he replied.

It was really late, and into the early morning hours so both Casey and Constantine were hanging out even if her good frog of an uncle freaked like the blanket fort..

"You're carrying a bag of jewellery which is awesome, plus you have little dark rings under your eyes plus you've been yawning along with zoning out but I have an idea." Casey said, going to the break room.

Constantine grinned as they were drinking coffee, knowing Casey had been staying up late waiting for him but them being friends was awesome and she was in no way like Kermit at all giggling.

He knew zKermit had told him to be careful with Casey, but when did he listen?

They were having a blast, but then hearing mischievous laughter made Casey curious, and Constantine smirk seeing Deadly guessing he wanted to have fun.

.

* * *

"This is Deadly, Tne legendary phantom of the Muppets and a friend of mine." Constantine told her.

"Ah, so this is the one Dudley told me about." Deadly said, as Constantine's cheeks went pink, making Casey worry.

"You're not sick, right?" she asked.

Deadly chuckled at this, because it was cute and Casey had no clue Sonebody like Constantine had feelings for her since Dudley had told him

"He's fine, little one." Deadly said smirking.

Later that day, Kermit and the others wondered what had happened here last night, finding Casey in her room asleep guessing she'd been up late again leaving her be.

"I get the feeling Constantine was here last night, and he and Casey were hanging out again." Sam said, making Kermit annoyed because Casey was his niece and he'd promised her mom he would look out for her.

Sam sighed, wondering what Casey saw in Constantine tht they would hang out a lot as Dudley knew girls liked bad boys, hoping Piggy would not fall for Deadly.

"Constantine was being his dork self, around Casey earlier when we hung out." Deadly said, making Dudley sigh at his twin brother'ś antics.

"Just don't leg Kermit know, as you have been good lately." Dudley said.

They heard Casey giggling but saw her wearing a diamond tiara, and looking at herself in the mirror making everybody surprised especially Kermit, guessing he knew who had given her the tiara.

"Did a friend give that to you, and can I borrow?" Piggy asked.

"Yes, Constantine gave it to me." Casey said, making Sam grin, as maybe getting Janice jewellery might work but first, he had to call Jean, to tell him Constantine was up to his old tricks making Deadly snarl.

"Ojay Constantine may be a thief, but you gave Deadly a second chance you know?" Casey said.

Kermit sighed, but needed time to think plus Tney had Up Late with Piggy to prepare for, but Sam said he could take care of Tne problem involving Constantine.


End file.
